edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock-a-Bye Ed
"Rock-a-Bye Ed" is the 17th episode of Season 3 and the 69th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's bad dream takes over his life and even his 'mom' is out to get him… or so it seems. Plot Ed is in his happy place, which unfortunately does not share the same grid coordinates or plot location as his sister's. Sarah just wants to quietly watch TV while Ed wants to play; something has to give and soon does for unable to stand the noise of her brother's persistent bat and ball any longer Sarah uses her ultimate weapon – she tells mom. Now telling Mom would be bad enough but can you imagine Ed's shock when she turns around from her dishes to punish him and he's confronted not with her familiar face but that of little Jonny 2x4 perched on top of her body! Surely it's the last word in freakiness! However even that's not enough as Ed finds himself quickly made victim of a kangaroo court where the jury consists entirely of his heavily biased little sister, his uncaring Jonny-faced mom is the judge and his punishment is to be thrown into the horror that is the Kanker Pit. It's definitely looking bad for Ed. All this is enough to make anyone scream which is just what Ed's doing as he wakes up in bed seconds later to realize it was all a horrible dream. As The Eds take off for Nazz's Party, The memory of the dream, however, won't go away easily and despite his usual ebullience Ed reacts with uncharacteristic terror every time he bumps into the innocent little Jonny and as luck would have it the kid seems to be popping up everywhere today! Seeing their big pal turn to jelly at the sight of an undoubtedly strange but otherwise harmless little kid with a wooden board leaves Eddy and Edd puzzled but its not long before they see a quivering pattern emerging and set up a meeting between the two protagonists - one crazy and the other clueless. Ed is understandably reluctant to face his fears but with Plank's intervention everything is soon set straight again, or at least it is for Ed because now we find it's been Jonny's nightmare all along. Ah, the perils of plentiful pulses before bedtime Plank, don't say I didn't warn you. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with his paddleball "Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…" ---- *'Ed': his 'Mom' whose face looks just like Jonny "Sarah is fibbing, honest and for truly. I was in my happy place, lost in the void of my mind!" ---- *'Ed': to descend into the Kanker pit "Bad for Ed! For me! Bad for Ed!" ---- *'Kevin': Jimmy; not impressed "What a waste of a life." ---- *'Eddy': Jimmy's rhythmic gymnastics in disgust "What kind of a party is this? Sports?" Edd: "Gymnastics, Eddy. A series of exercises for developing and demonstrating strength, balance and agility." Eddy: dismissive "Somersaults, hoop-de-hop, and tippy toes. All girly stuff!" rolling hits Eddy Ed: excited "Tippy toes!" ---- *'Ed': "I'm a gym bag!" ---- *'Jonny': Plank "Grass is mother nature's wall to wall broadloom, buddy." ---- *'Nazz': "Listen up, everybody. It's time for the balance beam." Jonny: Plank "Isn't that what you want to be when you grow up, Plank?" ---- *'Ed': peanut butter "Yum yum yum yum yum yum!" ---- *'Jonny': from his bad dream with Plank "What a nightmare! That's it, no more free range soybeans before bed. Nighty night, buddy." Trivia/Goofs *When Edd sits on Ed's bed, look at the poster closest to the right. The "In Shockorama" part is missing the 'c'. making it spell like "Shokorama". *We learn that Ed loves peanut butter. *This is another episode where Ed is scared of his mother. *When Ed sees the back of his mom in the dream before Jonny appears she has blond hair. So we can assume that Ed's mom must be a blonde, or at least vain enough to dye her hair blonde. *''Running gag'': Ed getting terrified of Jonny, whenever he sees/near him. *The scene where Ed's mouth turns to plain skin is a reference to The Matrix, where The Agents fuse Neo's mouth together so that he can't speak. The same phenomenon is shown before his mouth reappears. *One of the scams in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures has its loading screen similar to the title card of this episode, only in the game the title card is in reverse. *In this episode, we learn soy beans give Jonny nightmares if eaten right before bed. *We learn that Ed changes in the dryer. *Rolf and the Kankers were absent in this episode. *There are no scams in this episode. See Also *Jonny's Dream World Gallery Johnny Mom.jpg|Johnny? Johnny Mom in the fire world.jpg|Johnny Mom in the nightmare Ed no mouth.jpg|Ed without his mouth Jimmy exercise.jpg|Jimmy exercises Ed scare Johnny.jpg|Ed scared by Johnny Rock-h.jpg|"DORK" Ed butter.jpg|Ed eats peanut butter Ed love.jpg|"I love you Mommy!" Video 0K5XOkAfhz8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3